A lack of flexibility in the various ways a blind can be deployed is a shortcoming of blinds constructed according to the prior art.
Two hunters need a bigger blind than a single hunter. Deer hunters are best served with a windowed blind, while waterfowl hunters are best served by an open-topped blind. A bow hunter requires a differently shaped window than a rifleman. Hunters facing open areas can be well served by a blind which is open toward the back. A blind which can be reconfigured to meet all of these needs would be very desirable.
Prior art portable blinds often have no roof, or an inadequate roof. For deer hunting, a roof is desirable, as it darkens the inside of the blind, making detection of the blind occupants less likely. A waterproof roof is even more desirable, as it shelters the occupants from the sun and rain, making it easier for them to remain still.
Also, prior art blinds are often complicated to assemble, and can have many parts. A blind which is easy and fast to assemble, requires no tools, and has few parts would be very desirable.
Weight is also a factor in the desirability of a blind. A portable blind which is lightweight is easier to transport, and thus better suited for its intended purpose.
Transport size is also an important factor for a portable blind. A blind which collapses to a small size is easier to carry and transport, and thus better suited for its purpose.
Another factor for the desirability of a blind is structural stability. A blind which is structurally stable can provide a rifleman or a cameraman with a solid rest, enabling more accurate shots or photos.
Another factor for a blind is ease of repair. A blind which has parts which are easily replaced can easier to repair and can also be readily modified to better blend in with its environment.
Another factor is wheelchair accessibility. A blind which is easily accessible to hunters in wheelchairs would be very desirable.
It is an object of the invention to provide a blind, which, in its preferred embodiments, meets the foregoing needs.